Caught Between Two Worlds
by dreams and whishes
Summary: Shadowhunter and soldier against the demons and dark forces, Evelynn is trying to recover from the aftermath of the dark war. She suddenly finds out that not is all what is seems, and that it's not all black and white. What happens when she finds out that her life a all a lie?
1. Chapter 1

**EVELYNN POV (somewhere in Arizona, US, Earth):**

I dropped my sword and took a deep breath. The desert air was cool. It's funny how its boiling during the day, but at night desert temperatures drop very quickly. I focused my senses on my surroundings, letting my sharp vision and good hearing take over. I knew there were demons not far. I could feel it. Some call it natural instincts. I call it relying on my blood.

Preparing for battle, i grabbed my stele and quickly drew runes. They would help me fight off any attacker. I traced over the fading ones; strength, speed, agility, courage. I had drawn them yesterday before hunting down a pack of ravener demons.

A shuffle had me spinning around, sword in hand. A herd of moloch demons were approaching. They were like dark shadows, their arms and claws already trying to reach out for me, to rip my throat out. They weren't walking, their physical structure couldn't allow them to. Instead, the beasts seemed to be floating, dragging sand with them. Flames were pouring out of their eyelids.

I raised my sword in a battle stance, a smile on my lips. Tonight was going to be fun; a herd of demons to myself, no need to share with Jace. The moonlight was shinning off my sword, my reflection starring right back at me. My black hair was loose, flowing slightly in the evening breeze. I smiled evilly at the first moloch demon and attacked.

My sword planted it self in its head, right between its fire-shooting eyes. I ripped it out and faced the next one, killing in in a similar manner. The adrenalin rush kicking, I faced the rest of the demons.

**EROND POV (in Imladris, Middle Earth)**

I knew this day would come. I knew there would be a time to tell my children the truth, the truth about their sister. Not Arwen, but Miriel. She could be considered my daughter, because my blood helped create her, but in that sense she could also be considered a lot of people's daughter.

"Elrond, the time has come" Gandalf said from behind me.

I refused to turn around and see him. It would be admitting that he is right. I continued to stare at Imladris from the balcony. Its white pillars shinning under the morning suns. Waterfalls could be heard. Trees were growing, embellishing the city with their natural beauty. We elves like nature and show it in every way possible. I could hear children's cried below. Some were running around, other were sword fighting or practising archery. I couldn't help but smile; the innocence of children is so pure, so amazing. If only they could stay that way for ever.

"Is it really Gandalf? Must we do this now?" I asked him.

"What is it that you fear my friend?"

Everything, I thought. What will her reaction be? What will she do when she founds out that she has a biological family? How will she react when she discovers that she is not 'normal? Will she accept us? Does she even want to meet me? Her siblings? Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Aragon aren't informed of her existence. How will they take the news? These questions tumbled into my mind like an unstoppable tornado, ravaging thoughts of negativity, insecurity.

"Nothing Gandalf, nothing at all. I was just curious as to why now. Why is now a better time than before or later?"

"Its a gut feeling Elrond, a very strong one. I cannot ignore it"

"Very well" I said, turning around to face him. "When do we start?"

"I have sent word to Mirkwood. Thranduil and Legolas should be here soon. Are your sons here?"

"They came back last night and are resting in their chambers" I answered.

"Very well. I shall do the same. Send some to fetch me when the Mirkwood delegation arrives." On those words he spun around, his robes swirling after him, and exited the room.

I sighted and looked back at the view, hoping that the reunion with Miriel would be a better one than my presentiment.

**ELLADAN POV (in Imladris, Middle Earth)**

"'Dan, 'Dan wake up" I heard a voice say. Next thing knew were arms grabbing me and tossing me off the bed. I landed with a thud. Grudgingly I opened my eyes and glared at my brothers. Elrohir and Estel were smiling at me, faking innocence.

"What do you want" I grumbled. We had come home late last night forma hunting trip. We left over a week ago to kill some orcs. The simple though of them made rage and fury boil in my blood. The could monsters had murdered my mother. None deserved to breath. Elrohir and I had vowed that we would wipe their race of the surface of Middle Earth.

"Ada wants to talk to us" Estel answered

Dammit. I could not ignore an order from Ada. Well I could but I wouldn't like the consequences. I slowing got up and walked to my closet, grabbing a roe and slipping it on. I faced my brothers and we all walked out to see Ada.

We reached Ada's office, the room of doom as we liked to call it when we were elflings. That room meant business. Elrohir knocked on the door and we entered as one.

"My sons, come in" I heard Ada say.

The room was large, with my fathers desk in the middle. He sat in his chair, looking imposing as always. He was not a cruel man, in fact he was the polar opposite, but he had the stance of a warrior. His long dark hair, which Elrohir and I had inherited, flowed down to his hips. He bore a neutral expression, not harsh, yet one that could scare off an orc. The honey coloured wooden furniture was inviting but I knew not to trust it. Elrohir and I had been summoned and reprimanded too many times in this room. It was then that I noticed the people in the room.

"Your Majesty" I said bowing my head to Thranduil, and smiling cheekily to Legolas. I bowed my head to Gandalf who smiled in return. Estel and 'Ro copied my actions and we sat in the remaining three chairs.

"Have we done something wrong Ada?" 'Ro asked.

"No, for once" Ada answered, Elrohir and I shared a complice smile.

"You three, as well as Legolas, are in this room because we need to share a story. This story will most likely come as a shock to you, and it is up to you how you decide to act at the end of it" Thranduil spoke up.

"His Maesty is right. You have not been summoned for wrongdoings. It has become impossible for us to keep this secret longer. Would you like to start us off Elrond?" said the wizard.

"You have all grown up in Middle Earth. You have been raised in the teachings that it is the only land. However, this is false. There is another land. Its inhabitants call it Earth. You will not be able to find it on any map for one simple reason, it is in another dimension." Ada said

"On this Earth, the inhabitants are greatly different from us. There are no elves, no hobbits, no dwarves, only humans. And its for this reason that we had to act all of those years ago" continued Thranduil.

"What we did was unethical. However, although we never spoke of it and kept it a secret, never did we regret it." Said Gandalf "A very long time ago, Elrond," he pointed to Ada, "had a vision of this Earth, in its darkest times. We knew that they would not escape whatever evil it was without help. So had an idea, which we carried out in the most possible secrecy."

"We created a child. But not any child however. We took an orphaned human girl and perfected her. Both Elrond and I injected some of our blood into her, so that she would have heightened senses and elvish abilities. We also decided to give her blood from the best human we knew, in the hopes that she would embody his qualities. We hoped that she would become brave, loyal, compassionate, caring, and generous. For that purpose, we took some of your blood Estel" said Thranduil.

"Are you saying that you injected my blood into a child?" questioned Estel, standing up, his voice dangerously low.

"Yes, my son" Ada answered, "she would not have survived without". Estel stay back down, a scowl still on his face. I place my hand on his shoulder. The simple gesture seemed to clam him down a little

"Because of the blood combinations, you could say that she is like a daughter to Elrond and I, and would be a sister to you" Thranduil added, gesturing to us.

There was a moment of silence. I could read the shock on Elrohir's face. This was a lot to take in. I shared a sister with Legolas and Estel. I had always considered Estel to be my brother and nothing would change that, but this discovery of a sister made it seem more real.

"So why tell us now?" questioned Legolas.

"I have been checking in on her regularly. It seems that she about 15 now. We want the four of you to go to Earth and bring her back here so she can meet her family" answered Gandalf

"Be careful how you approach her about it. She may not know about us" added Ada.

"She was taken in by a 'Shadow hunter'" continued Gandalf

"A shadow hunter? What is that?" asked Elrohir.

"They seem to be warriors. From my visions they are fierce and kill beast. Anyways, you will find her in New York. It is not apparent if they know or have even head of elves so beware of your conduct" Gandalf added that last sentence staring right at me and Elrohir. "I will open a path way for you to go to Earth. When you have found your sister, you will only need to chant my name in Elvish for you to come back here"

"Go fetch your weapons. We do not know what ferocious beasts lie in this other world" Stated Ada.

**ELROHIR POV (in Imladris, Middle Earth)**

I didn't know what to think. I wanted to be mad at Ada, Thranduil and Gandalf, but i couldn't bring myself to it. I was furious that they didn't tell us before hand, but I knew that they were only doing what they thought was best. I had a younger sister. Arwen was not much younger than 'Dan and I, and we rarely saw each other. Maybe this news is an omen that I could have another chance at been an older brother.

Estel, Legolas, 'Dan and I walked back to our quarters, letting the news sink in. No of us talked. We were to shocked to even mutter a word. Sitting on Estel's bed, I buried my head in my hands.

"Was anyone expecting that?" Asked Legolas

"Of course not! I thought we were going to be at the listening end of a very long lecture for which ever wrong doings the twins have done again" said Estel.

"Watch your tongue little brother," muttered Elladan, "we are older than you and have more than one trick up our sleeve"

He and Estel began to bicker back and forth. I tried to drown out their teases and curses but failed.

"Will the two of you quit it" thundered Legolas, "We have bigger problems than you two behaving like elflings"

"So we're just going to this Earth, collecting our sister and coming back? It that it?" questioned 'Dan.

"I guess so" I said, "I suppose we better get going"

We grabbed our various weapons; bows, arrows, knives and swords. Legolas tossed his bow over his shoulder. His weapon of choices was his pride and joy. We waked back to the office and faced the three men. Their grim expressions mirroring ours.

"Good luck. Stay safe and bring her home where she belongs" said Ada. Gandalf and Thranduil nodded and wished us the same.

Gandalf opened the path, as he called it and beckoned us forth. It looked like a sphere, shinning hues of blues and greys. It appeared to be swirling slightly, its appearance entrancing and mystique. We stepped into it and everything went black.

Once we felt solid ground at our feet, we open out eyes. We were met with swords at our necks.

**A/N: Hi there! This is my first fanfiction so bear with me. English is not my first language so I apologies for any mistakes and grammar errors. I would greatly appreciate it if you could give me feedback, constructive criticism is always welcome - Dreams and Wishes**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to ****_4gardiean_**** for reviewing and pushing me to write it up so fast :p. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, thank you so much PegasusWingsVW for giving me such amazing criticism. It really helped and i cannot thank you enoug**h.

**JACE POV (Manhattan Institute, US, earth)**

I took a large sip of water. I may be have great sword fighting abilities, but Alec is much stronger than I. The fight had lasted a twenty minutes. Long enough for me to be depleted of my energy. I casted a glance at Alec. He seemed to be as exhausted as me. Droplets of sweat were running down the sides of his face and neck. His black hair was a mess. The room looked somewhat neat, a miracle since our training sessions can become extremely vicious and blood will often be spilt.

The ceiling was extremely high, allowing for beams to be put into place to practice jumps and falls. Targets covered part of the left wall. I couldn't count the number of times I had come in the room and watched Alec shoot his bow or Lynn tear them to shreds with her knife-throwing skills. Both were excellent with their weapons, but there was something about Lynn's fighting style that was particularly compelling. She could shoot any arrows and hit the target, she could throw a blade blindfolded and would not miss, she could kick my ass when sword fighting. There was not one weapon I did not know that she couldn't handle. And she looked so graceful when fighting, deadly and dangerous but graceful.

A shriek of the alarm system had Alec and I jumping on our toes. The shrill sound piercing our ears. It was worse than nails on a chalkboards. I couldn't help but wince. Thank the Angel that Simon wasn't here otherwise he would be in agony. We both grabbed seraph blades and rushed out of the room.

"This way" indicated Alec, pointing towards the entry hall way. Isabelle and Clary were already there.

"Anyone know what is going on?" asked Clary.

"Its the alarm system" replied Alec

"No way! Really? I had no idea," sarcasm filling Clary's voice.

"This particular alarm means that somebody or something is heading for the Institute and it's not a Shadowhunter nor a downworlder" Isabelle said as she drew her blade.

Four silhouettes appeared in front of us. Rapidly, we drew our seraph blades and held them to their throats.

They seemed surprised to see us. I had never seen creatures like them before. They were all tall, 6 feet give or take. One of the them had blond, almost white hair. His blue eyes bore into mine as i help my blade to his neck, daring him to move. I looked over my shoulder to see that Alec and Iz both held their seraph blades at the throats of identical men. They had dark hair and, if looks could kill, my siblings would be dead on the spot. Their eyes were angular. With shock, I realised that my 'prisoner' also had the same ears. Where do they come from? I wondered. Meanwhile, Clary had her sword to, what seemed to be, a mundane. His dark hair covered most of his face. Despite been held at the edge of a blade, he seemed clam. He towered over my tiny girlfriend, a smirk appearing on his lips when he realised that.

All of them had bows and arrows, as well as blades and swords. They were warriors. It was obvious in their stance; the way the seemed confident and calm.

**ALEC POV (Manhattan Institute, US, Earth)**

I glanced at Jace and he nodded.

"Introduce yourself" I ordered, keeping my voice low and menacing. "Why are you trespassing on shadowhunter ground?" When I mentioned 'shadowhunter' they appeared to relax slightly. They all locked eyes and a silent message seem to pass between them.

"Who are you?" demanded Jace, his voice raising slightly.

"Calm down Jace" whispered Clary

"I am Lord Elladan of Imladris. To my right is my brother Elrohir, and to his right is my brother Estel. To my left is his Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

"Royalty huh? We dont care much for royals here. The law is the same and applies to all" Jace said.

"Where do you come from?" interrogated Clary.

"We come from a place called Middle Earth. It is in another dimension. You may not have heard of it" responded Estel

"Why are you here then?" I demanded

"We came to collect our sister", Elrohir, I think, answered.

"Your sister?"

"Yes her name is Miriel. She should be about 15".

**LEGOLAS POV (Manhattan Institute, US, Earth)**

As soon as Elrohir mentioned our sister's name. They lowered their weapons and looked at each other in dismay. The two males exchanged looks and they stepped away from Elladan and I. Rapidly, the two females copied their movements. They still held their weapons as if we were about to attack them, but no longer did we feel threatened. They were warriors, no doubt about it, and by the looks of it would kill us without hesitating.

"It seems we have a lot to talk about" said the female with black hair. "Follow me"

She spun around on her heels and started walking down a hall way. The males gaves us a nod and indicated that it would be in our best interest if we followed her. They walked behind us, keeping guard with their weapons.

The place were were in was impressive, to say the least. The ceiling was high, pillars falling down to support it. They seemed to be made out of marble. The floor was tiled white. High windows allowed the sun light to seep in. The atmosphere was cold and made me feel anxious. I was used to the trees and nature of Mirkwood, not this industrial construction.

Eventually we entered a library. It was dark. There were a few tables and chairs placed in the centre of the room. Bookshelves covered in manuscripts seemed to part from the center and stretch out indefinitely. We were asked to sit down and wait. Elrohir and I exchanged a look. Finding our sister was going to be a lot harder than planned.

"Explain" a voice broke the silence. It was the blond male.

"Im sorry, explain what?" Estelle asked.

"Why you're here. Why you supposedly need to find Evelynn." The female with with red hair said.

"Who's Evelynn?" I asked.

"No questions. We are doing the interrogation here. You can ask whatever you want later." was the only reply we got.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I began

"Like we said previously our names are Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Legolas. We come from Middle Earth. It is a land populated with humans, hobbits, orcs, dwarves, and elves, like us"

"Hold up! You're elves?"

"Yes" I answered "Anyways, years ago Elladan's and Elrohir's father had a vision. He saw that your world would be taken over by evil forces. He, along with my father and a wizard decided to act on this vision and send you help."

"They found a human child and 'modified' her in a sense. They inserted elvish blood into her, so that her senses would be heightened, and some of Estel's blood. When this was completed Gandalf, that's the wizard, opened a portal to your world and sent her here" continued Elladan.

"She is our sister because we all share blood with her. We have been sent to search for her and bring her back to Imladris, that is our home city" finished Elrohir.

"Good luck with that" the blond male said whilst smirking.

"Why is that?" Estel questioned

"We know exactly who you are talking about, and there is no way she will quit Earth" answered the taller female, with black hair.

"Maybe we should explain some things to them." The red head spoke softly.

"My name is Alec", the buff male said. "The blond idiot is Jace" at those words Jace jokingly punched him, "that is my sister Isabelle", he pointed to the taller girl, "and this is Clary", motioning to the red head.

"You said that you are shadow hunters, what is that?" I asked.

"Shadowhunters is what we call our kind. We are also known as the nephilim. Our story goes back to many years ago" Clary said.

"We are basically a race of humans with angelic blood. We are the appointed warriors on Earth by the Angel Raziel. We were created with a sole purpose, to keep Earth safe from demons downworlders. Downworlders are supernatural creatures that inhabit the Shadow World. They include werewolfs, warlocks, vampires and faeries. The Shadow World simply refers to our universe, the one we share with demons and downworlders.

We have fought the demonic forces bravely for well over the span of a thousand years, creating our civilisation within the human society. Our mandate is to keep the peace in the Shadow World and keep it hidden from the mundane world while protecting the inhabitants of both worlds. Mundanes, or humans as some call them, must not know of our existence." Alec's voice seemed to drift off, as if he was remembering a distant memory.

"Our angelic blood allows us to draw runes. They were given to us by the Angel Raziel and are all contained in the Book of the Covenant. These runes, or Marks, are applied onto our skins with an instrument called a stele, and they give us different effects and abilities. They allow us to become faster, stronger, more flexible, silent or brave just to name a few" continued Clary.

"The girl you talk about is our foster sister, Evelynn Ashdale. She looks a lot like the two of you" said Isabelle pointing to Elrohir and Elladan. "She is an excellent fighter, most likely because of her elvish blood. However we never knew that she came from another world. We just though she was different because of her past"

"Her past?" Estelle asked.

"That is a story for another time"

"It is not ours to share Jace" reprimanded Clary

"We might as well call her. She will want to know about this" stated Alec.

"I'll go inform the Clave" said Isabelle as she left the library.

"What is 'the Clave'" I enquired.

"The Clave is the general organisation of all Nephilim. It is governed by the Council, he Consul being the highest appointed official. They keep the Law, and discuss the issues that affect our race. To keep the system fair, members of the clave are allowed to intervene in any discussion at any time" answered Jace.

Alec took a strange object out of his pocket and pressed on it a few times. He held it to his ear and waited a few moments

"Dammit she isn't answering her phone! Why isn't she? She knows to keep it on incase of emergency"

Jace took out a similar object and copied Alec but apparently received the same results. He too cursed and looked worriedly at Alec.

"What is going on?" Elrohir asked, "And what is that object you're holding?"

"That is a telephone. It allows us to contact Lynn. She also has one but she isn't answering it. Alec and Jace are worried because she always answers it."

"I try and reach her" Clary jumped around surprised. She hadn't heard Isabelle when she entered the room a few minutes back.

Isabelle took out her telephone and tapped her fingers. Like Alec and Jace had done previously, she held it to her ear.

"Evelynn Ashadale if you don't answer your phone and call me back in exactly five minutes, I will have Magnus find you and cover your entire room with glitter." With that she slammed the telephone on the table. "I think that should do it"

Instants later the object started ringing. Isabelle took it. It was only because of my sharp elvish hearing that I was able to ear the following coversation.

"Isabelle Lightwood don't even think about calling Magnus or I'll tell Alec what you have been doing with Simon. What's up?"

"Yeah yeah. Anyways we need you at the institute, so make a portal and come home"

"Sure thing. Open the portal for me and I'll be there in a tick"

Isabelle pocketed the object and walked out of the room. She waved her hand for us to follow her. We finally stopped in front of a wide door. Alec opened it. Inside looked a lot like the portal Gandalf had created to send us here. After a minute or so, we saw a silhouette approaching.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry it took forever to update, I am in the middle of completing my half yearly exams. This chapter is a lot longer though, so I hope you accept that as an apology**

* * *

**ESTEL POV (Manhattan Institute, United States of America)**

Out of the strange blue glowing door, a young woman appeared. Long black hair framed her face in stunning contrast with her pale skin. I couldn't help but notice that Isabelle was right; she did look a lot like Elladan and Elrohir. But she had Legolas' eyes; those icy blue eyes that glare daggers and send shivers down your spine.

She was extremely petite, this woman, having not been blessed with our height. Her features made her look like a porcelain doll, but I could tell she was a warrior just from the way she stood. She had the same stance as the elven warriors, the ones that patrol the cities and slay the spiders of Mirkwood. She was confident, strong and ready to fight, wearing full black, like the other shadow hunters in the room. Her black leather jacket and skintight pants framed her curvy figure. There was a sword attached to her belt, and I could see the hilts of various knifes hidden in her jacket and hanging next to her sword. She was clearly not someone to mess with.

But before she could speak, Jace drew his sword and leapt forward, pinning her to the ground with the edge of his blade at her neck.

"Would you look at that? Two weeks without training and you're becoming slow, my dear sister," he said, smirking.

I had to admit that I was extremely surprised when she flipped him over, so her sword was suddenly pressed into Jace's neck. I took a step back. This tiny fifteen-year-old girl had just taken down a full grown man, one that you could see was nothing but muscle.

"Or not, I see. I take that back," finished Jace.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she replied.

She stood up and held her hand out to Jace, who took it and lifted himself off the wooden floor. After having hugged the other three shadowhunters in the room, her blue eyes fell upon us.

"Since when do we house elves and mundanes?"

"We are offering our hospitality, Lynn, so be nice," Alec reprimanded.

"I'm just asking, don't get your panties in a twist." He simply glared at her, and she threw a cheeky smile back.

"My name is Evelynn," she said, "but just call me Lynn"

She swirled around and started heading for the door, when, suddenly, she stumbled. Luckily, Alec caught her before she hit the floor. Her faced seemed to have drained of colour and her eyes became dilated. Lynn tried to stand up but Alec cradled her against his chest and wouldn't let her move.

"Are you ok?" Isabelle questioned, the worry thick in her voice.

"I'm fine. I think my energy rune just stopped. You know how they are. You're fine one second and then the next you feel like you're going to collapse. It's like when you drink coffee all night and then stop. You suddenly feel exhausted."

"Go get some sleep Lynn," Jace advised.

"I would, but I'm being kept prisoner." Her eyes shot daggers at Alec until her carefully let her out of his arms. She shakily stood up and walked out of the room, slowly, taking hesitant steps.

* * *

**EVELYNN POV (Manhattan Institute, US, Earth)**

I'm not going to lie; I was somewhat confused as to why I was back. I had been sent by the Clave to hunt demons in the desert. We had been so focused on the war that our defences had slipped. Whilst we had forces keeping the cities safe, there are little to no shadowhunters that live in the desert. Consequently, demons have been breeding in there, where they know that there is a little chance of us killing them.

However sad I was to abandon the thrill of the hunt, being reunited with my siblings was the best feeling ever. Our relationships were funny. Iz is my older sister, she taught me how to apply makeup and do my hair. She takes me clothes shopping and grumbles when I wear battle gear all the time. Alec is my protector. He and Iz only have a two-year difference between them, so he is more protective towards me than her. When I stumbled upon their doorstep three years ago, he took me under his wing, like a surrogate father. I never felt comfortable around Robert, so Alec took his role. Three years ago, when I was weakened by flashbacks of abuse and hurt, Robert reminded me too much of my own father. Alec was always a good listener; he was the first to hear about my past.

And then there is Jace. Our relationship was interesting, to say the least. Like Alec, he was extremely protective of me, yet he gave me more freedom than Iz and Alec. We share the same past. We never knew each other, until three years ago, nor did we find out that the same man raised us until the war. Both he and I grew up in an environment where we were trained to become soldiers. We spent our childhood fighting, becoming more resilient and battle-worn everyday. Consequently, we both share the passion of the blood rush, and the addiction to the adrenalin rush we get when we jump off roofs at the forms of demons.

When Max died, I became the youngest. My older siblings all became extremely overprotective of me. Max was the perfect picture of youth and innocence. I don't think they ever thought anything could touch him, but it did. I guess that by attempting to protect me from the horrors of our society, I wouldn't suffer from the same fate. didn't have the heart to tell the otherwise; I had seen too much of the nightmares that plague children's night to ever regain my youth.

I walked towards my room, a feeling of familiarity settling in. The Institute would always be my home, nothing could change that.

It was when I walked in through my open door, and that's when I noticed the mess. The white walls were covered with drawings and runes and photographs. My double bed stood in the middle, the sheets tangled and messy. My desk was loitered with books and weapons, my closet wide open. All of the clothes and shoes I own had been ripped out of my closet and were spilled all over the floor. As far as I could tell, there could be only one culprit.

"ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD," I screamed. "What possessed you to tear my room apart? Don't you have enough clothing already? Do I need to perform an exorcism to break this infuriating habit of yours?"

She and the others came stampeding through the door.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," She said calmly, as if it was perfectly normal.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Alec and Jace smirk at each other. The elves kept looking at Isabelle, my room and me back and forth as if we had gone insane.

"Seriously? Couldn't you pack it up?" Asking this was pointless: I already knew the answer.

"No, I had better things to do." If she wasn't my sister I would have most likely slapped her.

"Why are you so upset about it?" asked Jace "Your room generally looks like this"

"But when I make a mess, I know where it all is. Now I don't know where half my stuff is," I explained

"Go to bed Lynn. I'll help you clean it up later," Clary said softly

* * *

**ELLADAN POV (Manhattan Institute, US, Earth)**

Isabelle said that she looked a lot like Ro and I, but I could also see some of Legolas and Estel's traits in her. She had the same dark hair from our father, but she had Estel's curls. She and Legolas shared the piercing blue eyes that were genetically transferred from Thranduil. They were the type of eyes that could freeze your bones. She obviously didn't share our height. I would say she was about 160cm, dwarfed by our size.

She had seen too much of the world's horrors and wicked ways. It was obvious in the way she stood and the way she stared. Always calculating, always ready.

As we left Evelynn to rest, Clary turned to us.

"Are you tired as well? There are plenty of rooms for you to stay in if you want."

"We are elves, miss. We do not need much sleep."

"What time is it?" asked Legolas, staring at the sunlight that was seeping through the windows.

"About 11 o'clock in the morning."

"I would welcome some rest," Estel cut in.

"I'll show you to your rooms, then," Alec said, leading the way.

Alec led us through the maze of corridors and hallways. Despite rays of sun shining through, the place still seemed dark and uninviting. We came to four doors and Alec informed us they were our resting quarters. He then let us to go, and walked off to attend to something he simply described as, 'shadowhunter business'.

The room I entered was surprisingly welcoming. It looked comfortably antique. The walls were all of a rich chocolate brown, but one. The remaining wall was white, and scribbled on it's surface were inscriptions in a language I couldn't read. In the centre of the room stood a large double bed, with white sheets neatly made. The bedside tables were honey-coloured, mirroring the wooden floor. Framed pictures were hung on the walls. A knock on the door pulled me out of my observations.

"Come in," I shouted.

Elrohir, Estel and Legolas walked in and sat on my bed. We all looked at each other, but none of us spoke. The shock of having a sister was just settling in.

"She looks exactly like the two of you," said Legolas, looking and Elrohir and I.

"She has your eyes," commented Estel.

"And your curls, Estel," added Elrohir.

"She has your father's temper Legolas," I noted

"She acts somewhat mischievously, like you two," Legolas pointed out.

"By the looks of it, she is an excellent fighter," remarked Elrohir.

"She is simply a combination of the four of us," concluded Estel.

"So we have found her," I said. "Now we need to bring her back to Imladris with us"

"Yeah…I don't know how we are going to manage that." Legolas said, clearing his throat. "You heard what Jace said; this is her home."

* * *

**EVELYNN POV (Manhattan Institute, United States)**

I woke up feeling quite refreshed. For the past two weeks I had been sleeping in the sand, in very low temperatures. Waking up in a warm bed with clean sheets definitively was amazing. Lazily getting out of bed, I grabbed my training clothes, which consisted of loose shorts and a singlet. Obviously, like all training and battle gear, they were black. Slipping on a hoodie, I walked out of my room, only to be greeted by Church. I looked down at the scraggily cat as it glared back.

"Where are the others?"

He turned around grouchily, before quickly pattering down the hallway. I followed him until we reached the kitchen. I could see Isabelle standing at the stovetop, wayward hair flying about as she haphazardly flipped something in a frying pan. Attempting to cook again, by the looks of it. Alec was grabbing something out of the fridge and Jace was leaning on the counter, talking to Clary. The three elves and one mundane were sitting around the old wooden kitchen table.

"Isabelle, what are you cooking?" questioned Alec incredulously.

"I am making an omelette, Alec. Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't think omelettes are meant to be green, Iz." Clary's voice was full of laughter.

I shook my head at my siblings' antics and walked in only to climb up and sit on the kitchen counter.

"Iz, if we fed your food to demons, they would probably die instantly," I ducked my head beneath the knife she threw my way.

"You bitch," she said jokingly.

"I was taught by the best," I shot back. Again I had to move out of the way for the second knife that was coming my way. Like the previous one, the knife planted itself in the wall behind me.

"Hey! Isabelle! Stop ruining mum's kitchen!" Alec reprimanded her.

"I was going to blame Valentine," I clarified, "but if you want to take credit for it, be my guest."

She was about to throw yet another knife at me when Jace caught her arm. The elves just stared, as if we had lost our minds.

"What are your names?" I enquired. I felt awful for not asking this earlier.

"I'm Legolas, the twins are called Elladan and Elrohir, and that's Estel," the blond one answered. I nodded in response.

"Hey Jace? Do you want to hit the training room?" Jace was my partner in training. He and Alec were _parabatai_, but both Jace and I wield the same weapons, so we train together.

"Sounds good! You ready for me to kick your ass?"

"You wish darling," I answered back.

He lunged towards me and tossed me over his shoulder.

"To the training room we go!" I couldn't help laughing. It was the moments like this, where we could relax and forget about the dangers, which I truly valued.

* * *

**ELROHIR POV (Manhattan Institute, US, Earth)**

When Lynn walked in the room, everything changed. The atmosphere got lighter, brighter and more upbeat. She and her siblings clearly had a strong bond.

Jace, and Lynn who he was still carrying, led the way. We came to a large wooden door. Alec opened it and inside was every warrior's dream.

The ceiling was extremely high, with wooden beams hanging down from it, easily accessible with ropes and ladders. Mats covered half of the floor, directly under the beams. On the far left wall, large target were placed, and even a few dummies were piled next to them. The right wall was covered in weapons, ranging from simple blades, to whips and axes.

Isabelle immediately reached for a whip, and marched to wards the dummies. She placed a few upright and proceeded to latch her whip around them, knocking all of them down in one hand gesture. Alec grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows. He stood next to his sister and shot the targets. For someone who wasn't an elf, he had a good shot. Jace dropped Lynn from his shoulder and took Clary's hand. His whispered something in her ear, and she looked terribly frightened. The look of determination never left, but she had paled quite considerably. He took her hand and led her to the ropes that were dangling from the beams. The two of them climbed up and Jace spoke to her in a low voice.

"It's very simple. All you have to do is to jump off. You throw your head forwards and tuck in your legs to achieve a smooth motion. Do a couple flips, depending on the height at which you are jumping off, and when you are close to the ground, assume an upright position, and bend your knees when you land. "

He then proceeded to jump off the highest beam. After three flips, he landed perfectly on his feet and looked up to Clary, indicating that it was her turn to jump. She managed, but stumbled at the end.

"We'll work on it," he assured her.

Lynn grabbed a sword off the wall and turned to look at us.

"You fight, don't you?" she asked us.

We all nodded, and she tossed Legolas a sword.

"What about a bit of sparring, then?"

He looked hesitant. I knew that he was an excellent sword fighter, fast, strong and agile. Lynn was only 15, and tiny. She looked like she could be broken with a single blow. She glared at Legolas, knowing the reason why he was wasn't responding.

"By the Angel," she grumbled. "Would it make you feel better if I attacked you first?"

"Yes, it would."

Legolas rapidly moved in front of her, sword at the ready. Before he had time to move, Lynn attacked. She struck his blade, and rapidly kicked at his stomach. Legolas sparred back, but Lynn spun on herself and dodged the blow. She twirled her blade, aiming for his head, but Legolas ducked, and smacked her back. She grunted in pain as she fell. Before he had time to help her up — brotherly feelings clouding his reasoning in the fight — she stuck her leg out and tripped him. The split second moment when he was off his guard was all the time she needed to get back up. Using her light weight and speed, she pounded the ground with her blade a few times, but Legolas blocked her advances.

He charged back, but likewise, she managed to block all his attempts. The fight ended when Lynn tripped Legolas and grabbed his sword, pressing it against his throat with her suspended threateningly over his face.

"I could kill you right now…but that would mean that I would have to clean up the mess," she smirked.

She pulled back her blades deadly position and was about to speak when she found a sword blocking her path. Jace was holding his own sword at her neck.

She turned to look at Jace. Lynn just managed to throw up her sword to block her chest from Jace's blow. At first, Lynn concentrated on her defence and let her muscles settle into the rhythm of the fight. She held her defence strongly, and Jace could not get a single attack past. The fight was very different from when she and Legolas sparred against one another. Before, the were holding back, but not now. This was something else. Both Jace and Lynn were giving it all they had. After several minutes of attempting to get past Lynn's defences, Jace began to loose his temper and began to batter at her as if to pound her into the ground. It was as if Lynn was fighting for her life. Jace wasn't going to let her have it easy. He wouldn't content with pretend wounds and a small victory, he truly appeared to be out for her blood. By the look on Lynn's face, it was identical.

I knew that they wouldn't actually kill each other, but seeing the way in which they fought, I couldn't help but have doubts. Not fazed by the fact that they had an audience, they continued their deadly dance. There was no other way to describe it. Both moved around one another, thrusting and parrying, hitting each other with near-fatal blows every time.

The fight was not just physical, but tactical. Jace was immense compared to Lynn's slight figure. He was fierce and unyielding. However, to her advantage, Lynn was faster, supple and used better tactics. She knew exactly where to strike at Jace to thrown him off balance. They pounded at each other relentlessly, the clash of metal resonating through the room. Jace's weapon slipped past Lynn's defences and slashed toward her throat. Lynn dodged, laughing as if having a splendid time. She twirled on herself and managed to knock Jace's sword out of his hand. He was at the mercy of her blade against his neck.

Both were panting by the end. Clary hand each of them some water, which they gulped down gratefully.

"It's night fall," Lynn said, looking out of the window. "Do you guys want to go hunting?"

The shadowhunters nodded in union, and then simultaneously turned to look at us. A really awkward moment passed.

"Do you want to come with us?" finally asked Alec.

"What are you going to do exactly?" enquired Estel.

"We are going to go and hunt down the monstrosities that plague our world, the beats that deserves to rot in the deepest pits of hell, the atrocities that feed on pain and fear, the ones that deserve to be destroyed by my blade." Lynn's voice carried out bitter anger.

he shuffled awkwardly, stunned by Lynn's sudden outburst. "I suppose we will come, what else is there for us to do here?" I wasn't going to lie, I was really curious about how they slaughtered demons.

"Wait here, then, we'll go and get changed."

Each came back looking ready to take down whatever and whoever stood in their way. The marks on their skin, runes as they had called them previously, looked more intense, darker and bolder. It seemed as if somebody had take black ink and traced over them.

Alec wore dark pants and a sleeveless leather jacket. He has a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped on his back. Knives were also hanging down from his belt. Like Alec, Jace wore black pants. He also had a grey shirt and a black jacket with a hood. His sword hung low on his belt. I could tell that various other weapons were dissimulated in his clothing. Isabelle had high-heeled boots and skintight leather from top to bottom. Her hair was tied up, and she looked ready to murder somebody. Similarly, Clary also wore black leather, but she looked more innocent. She also carried weapons, but she didn't look like she fitted into battle. Finally, my eyes dropped onto Lynn. She wore black leather pants, as well as a leather jacket. Combat boots were on her feet, and I saw her slip a few knives in her boots. She has black, fingerless gloves on. When Estel asked her why she wore them, she replied that it was for better grip on her sword. The girls, especially Isabelle and Evelynn, wore dark eye powder. It was a stunning contrast between Lynn's pale complexion and the black eyeliner and red lipstick. She looked stunningly beautiful, but dangerous.

The shadowhunters led us into another part of the dim maze they called their home. We hurried down staircases, with only the pale glow of a few candles to light our path. There, in front of us stood a monstrosity.

The strange objects had two wheels, covered in a bizarre black material. Patterns were drawn on this peculiar substance. Attached to the wheels were metal plates, also black and reflecting the light of the candles. A bar was attached to what seemed to be the front of the things. There were also mirrors placed quite close to the bar. _Were they abnormal vanities for the girls?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"What are those things." Dan's voice was incredulous.

"They're motorcycles. Have you never seen them before?"

"Iz, I don't think they have electricity."

"Oh. Well, they are a type of transport. You get on them, turn on the ignition and drive it to wherever you want to go."

"Kind of like a horse?" I asked

"Yeah, I suppose. Just louder and faster."

Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Clary each got on one of the motorcycles, and nodded to each of us to come near them. After a lot of persuasion, I climbed on behind Alec, Elladan behind Isabelle, Estel behind Clary, and after more cajolery and exhortation, Legolas climbed behind Jace.

"What about you?" Legolas asked Lynn.

"I'm the spotter," she replied

Seeing our looks of confusion, Clary explained that Evelynn climbs to the top of buildings to search for demon lairs. She then leads the way for the others to join her.

Alec pressed on a weird button, and a wall seemed to disappear. We could now see the outside world. It was such a relief. Us elves need to be connected to nature. Thankfully, we hadn't been in the Institute for very long, so the lack of nature hadn't bothered us very much. Seeing the sky and feeling fresh air was a miracle come true.

Lynn ran outside, crossed a path, and began to climb steadily on the building adjacent to us. She would use the ledges and the windows to guide her path until the top. She looked like a spider; she climbed with such ease and grace. When she reached the top, she scanned her eyes over the city that stood before hear, hair whipping in the wind. She took something out of her pocket and suddenly, Alec's pocket started to vibrate.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"There's a lair near Brooklyn."

"Ok, lead the way," Alec was about to stop talking when he remembered something "Wait Lynn! Don't go all superhero on us and wait until we get there to start the slaughter…Dammit Lynn!" She was already running off .

Each shadowhunter turned something on the strange bar at the front of the 'motorcycle' and then I experienced the strangest feeling ever. I felt the lurch of the object when it roared to life. Holding on for dear life onto Alec, I could smell the clean leather of his jacket. I could feel the wind whipping my long hair around. The speed of this was exhilarating, and I couldn't control it. I was used to riding horses, and controlling their speed, but this…I was empowered by something out of the common.

* * *

**EVELYNN POV (on the roofs of NYC, US, Earth)**

I love it. The thrill of jumping from one roof to another, the adrenalin rush that will only last during the hunt. Alec and Jace were going to kill me; they hate it when I rush ahead. I suppose that Jace hates it because then he doesn't get to kill as many demons as me, and that Alec is just overprotective and doesn't want me to get killed.

I jumped from one building to the next, sliding along damp gutters and using electric wires to guide my path. I ran far and fast for long enough for my calves to begin to ache. I reached the alley where I knew a herd of demons laid.

There were about fifteen hellhounds in front of me, the revolting demonic mutations of mundane dogs. They look like gaunt, vicious-looking, black canines, but are much bigger, and a lot more dangerous, than regular dogs. They have dark red, murderous eyes, and dark layers of fur cover their body. I knew to be careful of their jaws and tails, for their jaws are powerful like sharks, and their tails are spiky, somewhat like a mace.

I jumped down from my advantageous position. I knew that heights could seriously help fight, anyone with half a brain knew that, but I was much better at hand-to-hand combat. In our 'battalion' of five, six if you count Simon, Iz's boyfriend, Alec and Simon were definitively the ones who fought over 'long distances' as they were greatly skilled with their bows and arrows. Iz fought at a style that we call 'mid-range'. She masters her whip like she treads over boys' hearts. She is also skilled with seraph blades, but every shadowhunters knows how to fight with one. Clary's style is still indefinite. She has only found out about her true origins not long ago, so she is hovering in between styles. Jace and I definitively fight in a 'short-distance' or hand-to-hand style. Both of us wield our swords like they're an extension of our arms. Unlike Jace though, I do try to learn and get used to the other styles of fighting. For that reason, I can throw knives, use a whip and hit a moving target with a bow and arrow.

By the time I had flipped down the twenty metre wall, I had thrown two knives at the demons, dispatching three in a row. I pulled out my sword and destroyed another. By that time the cavalry, note the sarcasm, had arrived. Each jumped off their motorcycle and took out various weapons. Alec latched an arrow on his bow, and hit one of the monstrosities in the eye. It howled in pain and tried to whack back with its tail. Thankfully for Alec, Clary was there and stabbed it with her seraph blade, killing it well and truly. During that time, Iz had electrocuted another two with her whip, and Jace had murdered one. I looked over at the elves who stared in bewilderment…and that's when I noticed it.

"Elladan! Duck!" I shouted with alarm. The tall elf thankfully obeyed my command and I threw my blade. It hit true and solid, killing the hellhound dead before it could get it's jaws around Elladan's head. Frozen in shock, he simply stared at me.

I turned around and dispatched another blow, killing three more hounds. By the time I was done, the others had taken care of the remaining hellhounds. The fight had only lasted a couple of minutes. The adrenalin rush had kicked in. I forgot all about the pain army aching muscles, entering a state of euphoria where I feel like I can now do anything. I could hear and see a lot better, so much that the slightest, tiniest sound away would still reach my ears. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"You just saved my life," Elladan said in awe.

"Yes, I did. It's not that big of a deal. It's what anyone in my position would have done."

"Regardless, I am in your debt." I had no idea how to respond. Thankfully, Alec saved me from this awkward situation.

"Do you want to want to wait for me here? We are going to take our guest back to the institute, and then Jace is taking Clary back to her house. Do you want to take patrol with me?"

In a way, I suppose we are the safe-keepers of the city. We regularly go out and patrol the city, killing any demon we find, and recording the bizarre demonic activity. We always go out in twos, it's too dangerous to go out alone.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't you dare go anywhere, Lynn."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the long update. This term has been really crazy and I have had so much going on. I promise that I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. Thank you for the ongoing support, you guys are amazing!**

* * *

**ESTEL POV (Manhattan Institute, US, Earth)**

I saw Alec and Lynn when they came back the next morning. They were looked exhausted, barely standing up on their own. Blood was dripping from the points of their blades. Alec had a nasty cut under his right eye, blood pouring out of it. A tear in his shirt indicated that he has ripped it to try and contain the bleeding. Before he could utter a single word, Isabelle stepped forwards with her 'steele'. The clear, long twig-like object had a silver serpent wrapped around it. She approached Alec and lifted up his sleeve. On his shoulder, she drew a swirly, curved symbol. Almost instantly, the cut started to heal, leaving dried smears of blood on his cheek. He simply nodded at her, too tired to utter a word. Lynn acknowledged me with a look and headed down to her room.

She hadn't seemed harmed. However, if she was anything like the four of us, she wouldn't even think about asking for a help. She would suffer in silence until she was healed. Isabelle didn't go after her, so she must have deemed Lynn as not injured.

I returned to the huge library we had been showed previously. My brothers and Legolas were sitting down in the large sofas. For the past hours, we had been learning about the shadowhunter civilisation, memorising any facts that could help us understand Lynn's life, so that we could build a relationship with her. According to Alec, she hadn't had a proper family for most of her life. Getting her trust and forming a connection with her would not be an easy task.

"So the Shadowhunters were created by this 'Angel' creature in 1000 AD, when demons began to invade this land," said Legolas, flipping through pages of a book about the origins of the Nephilim.

"And then there has been many battles and wars," continued Elladan. "This book is just a list of all famous kills, battles and wars. Over a thousand pages of them. Each battle lists the deaths of Shadowhunters. For all but the last one, there are very few. The shadowhunters must be very skilled and deadly."

"So basically don't anger them…as they have a history of bloodshed and assassination, " finished Elrohir.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" I sighted.

"Evelynn does't seem too violent, yet," said Elladan, trying to convince himself of that fact, "She saved my life previously. I am technically in her debt"

"The hardest will be to convincer her to come back to Middle Earth with us."

"Have any of you found a book that can tell us more about Lynn? Alec mentioned that she was one of the most famous shadowhunters, there has to be something about her somewhere."

"Got one, _The Most Famous Shadowhunters of the 21st century - brief profile_" cried Legolas, brandishing a seemingly new book

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Let me find the page. You have no patience Estel,"

"Forgive me for wanting to find out about my sister" I retorted.

"'_Evelynn Ashdale of the Nephilim species. Daughter of the tyrant who brought misery upon our society, she was raised by Valentine Morgenstern until she was twelve. She was then fostered by the Lightwoods, in the Manhattan Institute. When living with her father, he raised her as a warrior. She was taught daily how to utilise weapons and the best ways in which to dispatch demons. There are theories that Morgenstern severely abused her, however, this has never been confirmed. _

_During the Great War, she and her foster siblings were the ones who put an end to it. Ashdale was captured by her brother, Jonathan Morgenstern, and although she has never clearly explained the event that took place during her captivity, one can only imagine the trauma she has been through. When some members of the council were abducted and dragged to Edom, the demon realm of Asmodeusu and Lilith, she (and her foster siblings) raced to the realm to rescue them. Ashdale orchestrated Morgenstern's death, even though Clarissa Fray executed the kill."_

A moment of silence passed.

We already knew that our sister had a dark past, but these revelations only seemed to make the matter worse. She was a 15 years old, still a child. Nobody should ever go through such traumatic events. There was obviously more to it. The book only informed us of so much. It was evident just by looking at Lynn that she had live through atrocious events. It would only be a matter of time until the entire truth came out. And it would only be when that happened, when and if she spilled her past to us, that we can lead her on a road to recovery, and on a journey to find her happiness.

**CLARY POV (Manhattan Institute, US, Earth)**

"How do you think she will take it?" I asked Jace. We were lying on his bed, my head using his chest as my pillow. His fingers brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ears.

"Do you mean Lynn finding out about her biological family, or her finding out that we knew about her biological family?"

"Both I suppose."

"Well, she isn't going to like the fact that we kept information from her, that's for sure." I could hear the hesitation in his voice. This was going to hurt Lynn, we all knew that. However this time it would be us hurting her, and there was no way we would be able to save her from that type of psychological harm.

"What about finding out about her biological family?"

"To be honest, I'm not so sure. She has lived her entire life believing that she is the daughter of Valentine, that you're her half sister. There is no way she is going to calmly accept the fact that you found out he isn't her real father. You know Lynn, she will be furious. Alec and I will have to try our best to make sure she doesn't go on a rampage and murder us all."

"We should have told her as soon as Jonathan confessed it," I sighted.

"No, she would have gone to find him by herself, or something similarly reckless. But we should have told her as soon as the war ended. We have made a really bad choice Clary. What are we going to do?"

"I guess we will just have to see how it plays out. Do you know when the Clave is supposed to be here?"

"I'm not too sure, they should arrive soon."

* * *

**EVELYN POV (Manhattan Institute, US, Earth)**

I woke up to Alec shaking me roughly. Groaning, I turned over and buried myself under my covers, trying relentlessly to escape the cold.

"Come on Lynn, the Clave is going to be here soon."

"The Clave? What are they doing here?" The Clave never bothered to travel unless it was an emergency.

"They said it was standard procedure"

"They never do that. Alec, what is going on?" I knew my brother. He was obviously avoiding my questions. _What is he hiding?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"I dont know Lynn. Maybe they just want to see how we are coping with the aftermath of the war." With these words,, he snatched my blanket of my bed and opened my curtains. The sun lighting was blinding, piercing my pupils with its intense brightness.

I grumbled curses at him and dragged myself to my closet. The fact that the clave was coming meant that there would be a Council meeting. Although I wasn't allowed to attend them, my aged prohibited me from doing so, it was still required for me to wear a formal attire. Wearing fully black pants and robes, I slipped on a dark cloak and walked out to meet with my siblings.

They were in the library with out 'guests'. I still do not know why elves were on our planet or what they hoped to achieve here. Their presence was troubling. Iz and CLary wore similar outfits to mine, and the my brothers also wore their cloaks.

"When the Clave gets here, you are expected to be silent. You do not know our customs, so anything you may say could be highly offensive. Only speak if you are directly spoken to." Jace was explained to the Elves the type of decorum they would have to conduct themselves in.

"They like to get straight to the point, so the meeting shouldn't last too long" Alec continued.

"Also, do not, under any circumstances, lie to them. They will know immediately, and they have ways of finding out the truth that are not pleasant," Iz finished.

"You will be fine. Just be respectful and mind what you say," I cut in.

The alarm rang. Someone was tried to enter through the portal. Alec walked out of the room and when he returned, he was accompanied by the Council.

* * *

**CLARY POV (Manhattan Institute, US, Earth)**

They all wore black robes, decorated with silver runes. Their hoods were up, covering their faces. I knew them well enough to know that Jia Penthallow was leading the march. Appointed during the Great War, she was the current Consul. The Consul is the highest appointed member of the Council. Her role was to tally the votes and interpret the Law for the Clave. The Consul also calls the meeting and intervenes during arguments between the members.

"Consul, it is an honour to receive you here." The others and I inclining our heads in submission before her.

"Thank you for having called this meeting," she replied. Lynn looked up in surprise. Alec had told her that he had no idea why they were here. I shot her an apologetic glance. This was going to be harder than i thought.

"Hello Dad," mumbled Alec. I looked at Robert Lightwood, the Inquisitor. He also had been appointed during the War. Iz and Alec did not have the best relationship with him, especially because he had cheated on their mother. I nodded at him. Robert and I had never been close, even though I have been dating Jace for over a year and the Institute was alike a home to me now.

"Shall we get started?" Jia's voice broke me out of my reveries.

The council aligned themselves around Jia. She stood in the centre of all of them; power and dominance clearly radiating off her.

"We are gathered today because some interesting information concerning one of our own has come up," she commenced. "It seems that own of us, in this room today, is unique. Unique not only as an individual, as we are all different in our own ways, but of a unique blood kind. Isabelle, would you care to share this information."

Iz stepped forward. Her arms were shaking as she exchanged a pleading look Alec and Jace. I hadn't been fully accepted as Lynn's half-sister yet. When she first found ou, she stiffly hugged me before going off to the training room. Lynn still harboured bitterness towards me when it came down to familial relationships. I had had the luxury of been raised by my mother, whereas she suffered at Valentine's hand during all of her childhood.

"Honourable council members, as you can see before you, we have four guest, unusual guests. They arrived two days back, sharing some…interesting information." Iz paused for a moment, shooting me a pained glance. "Two days ago, they arrived on our doorstep and claimed that one of their kin resided in the Institute."

Murmurs escaped from the Clave. They had obviously noticed the elves' appearance, so this news was a great shock to them. Lynn mirrored their expression.

"Who is this individual?" Jia asked the question that was residing in everyone's mind.I braced myself for the impact that would follow.

"Evelynn"

And that's when chaos broke out.


	5. Chapter 5

**EVELYNN POV (Manhattan Institute, US, Earth)**

I froze. I could hear voices and shouts of disputes, but my body simply could not move. I could barely make words out from sentences. It was like everyone was speaking a different language. The room suddenly appeared too small and a sense of claustrophobia took over my me. Everything seems to slow down and I could barely heave in and out. To take a simple breath seemed to use all of my energy. _Why had they not told me? Was this a sick joke?_

The shock was blinding me of my senses. I could not do anything but stand and wait for it to pass over. It was like taking an ice cold shower and not been able to escape it.

I have a philosophical view that life is like a shower. You need the perfect balance to enjoy it and fulfil it with dreams and joy. If heat is like happiness and cold like despair, then you need the right balance, because how will you know joy if you do not know sorrow. Likewise, there needs to be pressure coming from the shower head. Not too little, otherwise it's just boring, but not so much that it hurts. Right now the shower was horrendous. It was ice cold was pelting down on my back. Not like snow, soft and delicate, but like hail, hard and torturous.

"Silence!" It took all the energy in me to utter that single word. I could barely stand no more. My legs felt like cotton candy, or like over cooked spaghetti. I would face the consequence of giving a direct order to the Clave later.

I turned towards Isabelle, who tried her best to look guilty and ashamed.

"Explain."

"When the Elves arrived a few days ago, they explained that they had come from a distant land. That land is not known to us because it is in another dimension."

"How is this possible?" It was cut off by one of the council members who's worried voice was like nails on a chalk board. Looking up, I realised that it was Josiane Pontmercy. What a distasteful woman. She was simply horrid, believing that because she came from a wealthy family, she was above everyone else. She shows off her wealth with ridiculously expensive and hideous ornaments. She detests me since the war. She hold a deep grudge against me because she can barely lift a weapon, and I saved her life during the war. A debt like that cannot go unpaid, and she knows it. She may be horrid, but Josiane isn't stupid; she knows that one day I will claim her payment, and that it can be anything I desire. "How is it possible for another dimension to exist? And how did these distasteful creatures even arrive on our planet?"

"Maybe we should let them explain." I winced at the sound of my own voice. Even I could hear the hatred in it.

"Yes, that does sound like a good idea." Jia's voice was soft, yet commanding. Her words were law and she made sure we all knew it.

* * *

**ELROHIR POV (Manhattan Institute, US, Earth**

As soon as the leader of the council spoke, the atmosphere changed. Facial expressions changes from disbelief to satisfaction and worry. Alec, Jace and even Evelynn shot us pained looks. Something was about to happen, and by the looks of the shadowhunters we had leant to trust over the past few days, it would not be something pleasant. Every instinct in my blood screamed at me to run and to escape from this situation, yet I stayed put. This could be our one and only chance to bring our sister to her rightful home.

Two if the council members walked toward where we stood and grabbed my arms. _Do I fight back_?

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Clary shaking her head, as if to tell me to not resist and to let then do as they please.

They dragged me to the centre of the room. Whilst the two men had grabbed me, another council member had brought out a sword.

Seeing the sword I tensed. _Why hadn't anyone warned me that torture would be involved? Why had Clary told me not to fight back? Did she want me dead as well? Had we made a mistake in trusting these people?_

I saw Estel and Elladan lunge towards me, but they were restrained by Legolas, Alec and Jace. Forever my brothers and I will protect one another. This was one of the many time where others has doubted our relationship and faith for each other. It was also one of the many times where the said others realise that our loyalty to one another is deep, and cannot be severed.

"They won't kill him. You can stop your childish nonsense." Evelyn's voice was cold and sent shivers down my spine. She was undeniably hurt by the revelation of having a biological family. Obtaining her trust again was not going to be fun, far from it. It may be one of th toughest challenges we have faced yet.

They placed the sword in my hands.

"With this sword you will speak nothing but the truth. Any lies and twists will find you suffering from the deepest pains. Continuously, this will kill you. Have care how you speak."

The sword looked light and elegant, but it's weight bore me down.

"What is your name?"

Before I could think of the answer, whether to lie or not, the sword appeared to spring into action. Tingles ran over my body. It was as if hooks were pulling the truth out of me.

"Elrohir, Lord of Imladris and Son of Elrond."

"How old are you?" The leader's voice was flat and straight to the point.

"4000 years old." I could not help but smirk at the murmurs of shock.

"What is your breed?"

"I am an elf of Imladris."

"How are you different from mundanes?"

"We have heightened senses and reflexes. We are also a lot taller and better warriors."

"Why are you on Earth?"

"To collect our sister and bring her back to Imladris."

"Where is this Imladris you speak of?"

The question were becoming more focused around us and our people. I could not tell whether this was a good sign or not. What will they do with this information?

"Imladris is one of the major elvish cities if Middle Earth. It is located in Middle Earth, which is in another dimension from your planet."

"You claimed that you were here to collect your 'sister', in what way is Evelynn Ashdale related to you? And if she is your sister, why have you only come now for her?"

"We only found out about her a few weeks ago. My father, who's title is Lord Elrond, King Thranduil, and the wizard Gandalf had called us to a convocation. They explained an event that had happened around 15 years ago. At that time my father had a vision that your world would succumb. My father is a kind and righteous elf; he wants peace for everybody. To prevent this disaster, he decided to send you help. This help came in the form of a child. My father, Thranduil and Gandalf took a human child, an orphan child to send to you."

"If the child was an orphan, how is she related to you?"

"Allow me to explain. Once they had chosen the child, they...transformed her. Each injected some of their blood into the child, as well as the blood of another human - which happened to be Estel. In elvish terms, she is considered to be their daughter. Because Elladan and I are Elrond's sons, she is our sister. Legolas is Thranduil's son, the prince of Mirkwood, so he too is considered to be her brother. Lastly, Estel could be considered to be either her father or brother, because Elrond adopted him when he was a child."

Once I had finished not a single sound was uttered. Looks of shock and disbelief painted the faces in the room.

"How do we know what you say is true?" Jia's voice finally cut through the thick atmosphere.

Before I could open my mouth, Alec spoke up.

"Do you mean besides the obvious physical resemblance? We know that Lynn is a fantastic fighter, and we always thought that it was because Valentine injected angel blood in her. However, we now know that it is partially due to heightened sense that were transmitted to her during the blood transfusions. Now let me ask you Jia, would we have called you for a fluke?"

I think it is safe to say that everybody in the room mirrored my expression of confusion.

"Jia, I may be reckless, but I would never risk the safety of the Institute and those who live in it," Jace stood in the centre of the room. "As soon as the alarm has rung, we were all ready, with the exception of Evelynn who was away on a mission, to harm any threats. When our seraph blades were on the elves' necks, they scraped some of their skin. After they had explained their purpose to being here, Isabelle worked her magic. When they told us that they had a sister that was part of our world, and explained the process by which she arrived on our planet, we had our suspicions as to who this person might be. Isabelle took her sword to the archives and scanned the cells that were on it. The result was undeniably shocking. There was a familial genetic link between one of the Elves, Elrohir I think it was, and Evelynn. This has just confirmed their story. Iz then called you and here we are now."

A few heavy instants passed, before everybody turned to look either at Jia or at Evelynn.

"I...I need to think," on these words, Evelynn spun around and left the room.

"The Council needs to confer, you are all dismissed." The words coming out of Jia's mouth left no room for disagreement.

Jace, Isabelle and Clary turned to leave the room and signalled for us to do the same.

"What about Alec?," enquired Legolas.

"He is over the age of 18, thus a rightful council member. He is allows to be in there, whereas we are not," answered Isabelle

"What happens now?"

"Now we wait for the Council to make a decision."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you so much for so many views and messages. I try to answer to all of them, but if I forgot I am so sorry, and I'll get get back to you ASAP.**

* * *

**EVELYNN POV (Streets of New York, US, Earth)**

I ran. The aching feeling in my legs became more prominent with every leap I took. Cars and motorbikes and pedestrians seemed to blur together. The busy city of New York had never seemed more alive. The rainy nights brought anger and impatience out of its inhabitants. I became more and more infuriated with every beeping horn of people rushing to get home. Mundanes could seriously get on my nerves. They never seemed to appreciate the peacefulness of their lives. They don't fight every day to protect others, to protect entire cities, counties or continents. They don't battle against the dark forces. They don't see horrors like we do. They aren't brought up like soldiers, they have the freedom to chose their future. A sea of umbrellas waved below me. Droplets of rain hung delicately on my eyelashes, before running down my cheeks. The splash of the tires in every puddle sounded like millions of tsunamis across the city. My hair became tousled due to the wind brushing into it. Jumping from roof to roof, I silently made my way across the city.

At the park, everything is silent. The only lights are those of an old street lamp and those of the busy city. The only sounds are those of the rushing cars and the ocasional dog howl. Lots of birds confer on the old fountain, appearing like dark shadows. The street lamps goes off. The small lake is covering with sparking ice, reflecting the moonlight. No ducks to be seen., Jace would be ecstatic. Quiet jazz music came from a house, but was replaced with the battle sounds of screeching cats. The streetlamp blinks one or twice. In the distance there is a the figure of a man who seems to be advancing towards me. I reach into my pocket a pull out a dagger. The streetlamp goes back on. There is no one there.

_"You're worthless! You cannot even kill six demons! When he was your age, Jonathan could kill eight! What have I done to deserve such pathetic daughter? Why can't you be more like your him?"_

_"Father I'm only nine years old."_

_WHIP! The buckle of his belt slashed across my back, drawing blood._

_"DO NOT ANSWER BACK!"_

I jumped and looked around. The memory had seemed so real. Shaking my head, I tried to collect my thoughts.

_The rope cut into my wrists and the lacerations deepened. Blood was beginning to pour out of my wrists. My cheek had already swelled up from the beating I had just endured. I would have a black eye tomorrow, there was no doubt about it. Looking around, I could see I was tied to a beating post. I knew father would come in and punish me. I had, once again, failed at my duties. I would feel the lashing of the whip once again. The tail of the torture machine would carve lines in my back and stomach. The whip was a brush, my blood the paint and my body the canvas. It was twisted art form that I had to endure. _

The blade of my dagger slicing my hand was the reason I came back to reality. Wiping the blood on my pants, I stood up and walked off. I could not let my past haunt me. I could not let my father take control of my life. I could not let my brother continue what my father had begun. I would not let them break me.

Maia opened the door barely seconds after I had knocked. The war had changed her, yet she always put a brave face and smiled through the hard times. It was one of the qualities I admired most about her. The death of Jordan had hit her hard. As the representative of werewolves on the council, she holds a lot of responsibility. It was taking a toll on her. She was paler and bags fell under her eyes.

"Lynn, what can I do for you?"

"Do you mind if I crash here for the night?"

"What happened?" Maia was not stupid. I only rely on others if it was absolutely necessary. She knew that.

"It's a very long story."

"We have all night," she replied and opened her door wider.

Before I knew it, we were sitting on her couch with tubs of ice-cream, chocolate and a large bottle of vodka.

"I hope you realise that if you even take a single sip of that bottle, I'm not letting you go home. You're staying here until you sober up." Her tone was imperative and did not allow room for negotiation.

"Yeah I know…Besides, we all know the rule: 'A drunk shadowhunter is a dead shadowhunter'".

"Good, now spill."

With a swing of vodka, I explained to her everything, from the arrival of the elves and that one mundane, to the council meeting. I did not spare her any details. She was on the council; she would find out eventually, and most likely not approve if I keep information from her.

"So let me get this straight: you just found out you have four brothers, that are eleves, and that come from a different dimension?" It took a lot of self restraint to not to laugh at her incredulous tone and astonished face.

"You heard me right. I had the exact same reaction as you, except I stormed out of the Institute."

"Why is it so bad?"

"Excuse me?" I could not tell whether I had heard her right or not.

"You just found out that your family is alive. I would be overjoyed."

"I just found out that in related to elves that come from another dimension…How am I supposed to be overjoyed?"

"You want to hear what I think?" Hesitantly I nodded, "I think that you're scared because of your past. You are terrified at the mere thought of Valentine or Jonathan because of the horrendous actions they took against you. That is completely understandable, however, you are letting your fears control you. And now you're scared that these Elves will turn out to be like them. You did not leave the institute because you were mad at Jace, Alec, Isabelle and the others, you left because you were scared of the Elves."

"Maia, what if they do turn out to be like Valentine and Jonathan? I lived eleven years with them, eleven years of fear and torture." My voice sounded so childlike, I could not help but wince at it. I grabbed the alcohol again.

"You are older and stronger now. If they were like Valentine or Jonathan they would have been arrogant and cunning. They would have tried to get you alone with them, and would have used force to do so. Have they done so in the few days you've known them? Exactly. Look if they do start to hurt you then leave. I think you should get to know them. Deep down you know you want to…If you don't give them a chance, then you will never know. You will regret it later. This is your chance to find out more about your past and where you came from. Look Lynn, you've always know that you are different, with enhanced senses and faster reflexes, speed and so on. This is your chance to find out why. You may find out that you have more in common with them than genetics, you might actually get along."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, and put the vodka down. If you think that I haven't seen the way you've been swinging it down, then you are very wrong. In fact, that is insulting my intelligence."

"Alcohol doesn't have that much of an effect on shadowhunters Maia."

"Nevertheless, put the damn bottle down."

Sighing, I obeyed her orders.

"We have a choice of _The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, The Lion King or Peter Pan_. Which one do you want?"

"Come again, what?" I'm not going to lie, I was beyond confused.

"I need to give you a disney education, pick one."

"For Raziel's sake, is this really necessary?"

"Absolutely, we are watching _The Lion King_."

"What have I done to deserve this?" The image of my father shouting similar words to me flashed through my mind. Maybe a distraction wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**LEGOLAS POV (Manhattan Institute, US, Earth)**

"We have been waiting for the past hour and a half, how is it possible for us to possibly wait any longer?" I could not stand to wait any more time. This is not a war debate, it is the matter of whether or not we could see our sister. It is not a ver complicated decision. She needs to come with us. We need to show her how to use elvish powers and how to control them. She is still a baby in elvish years, but her powers will develop soon. If she is not taught to control them, she could seriously injure herself and those around her.

"Evelynn is one of the most famous shadowhunters to exist. She is also one of the best, so the Clave does not want to loose her."

"Why is she so famous? We found out some information about her in your library, but there has to be another reason besides the war, right?"

The shadowhunters looked at each other, almost as if they were communicating their thoughts as to whether or not answer Elladan's question.

"Lynn's past is dark. She did not have a happy childhood. She was raised a warrior and is the youngest shadowhunter to have killed such high numbers of demons and battled the dark forces. That is all you can know. Lynn's story is hers to tell, and we will not recount it to you." Isabelle's tone was final. We would not be getting any information out of her.

"Can we go see Magnus?" The voice behind us caused everyone to turn around. Evelynn stood in the door way. She seemed extremely tired and looked to be barely standing. Her eyes were red ringed with exhaustion.

"Why?"

"Because, Jace, I want to have our blood tested." There was no need to explain who she was referring to.

"You don't trust our analysis."

"I want to see it for myself."

"I'll go fetch Alec. We are going to see his boyfriend after all. Besides, the council will want someone to supervise the blood test."

Isabelle swiftly left the room, only to return alone.

"Did Alec turn invisible or what?" Jace was clearly not in the mood for antics.

"He left."

"Excuse me?"

"He already went to Magnus' apartment to fetch him to get a blood test. We are going to see them there. I just texted Alec. They know we are on our way." 

* * *

**ALEC POV (Magnus' apartment, US, Earth)**

Why does he always do this to me? His lips are softer than the rose's petal, his mouth is sweet as honey, and his kiss inflicts on me more vertigo than a children's carousel. I have often kissed my sisters' cheek, I have often kissed my mother's cheek, I have felt the love my family has for me, and the love i return to them, but never have I known love like this. My pulse is beating fast, my heart throbs, it is as if I were about to pass out, yet, nevertheless, I want to have another kiss. I touched his hot, opening lips with the utmost tiny sips, nothing indecent; but he, with an impatient giggle, pressed his mouth to mine. I felt the peppermint touch of his tongue press against mine. He pulled away, smiled, looked into my eyes before placing his lips to mine, asking for their familiar kiss. Out lips interlocked perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. He was master of this art.

"Magnus we have to stop," I painfully breathed out the words. It felt like being a little child and cursing in front of your parents. You feel so guilty and pained. It had to be said. I made the mistake of looking in his eyes, the most amazing I had ever seen. They made me feel weak in my knees. "My siblings, alongside Clary and the elves will be here in minutes"

"Then let's use those minutes wisely," he whispered seductively, before leaning in for another kiss. I could not resist his luscious lips and before I knew it, we were lying on the bed, me on top on him, passionately embracing him. He teasingly pulled at my lower lip.

"HOLY SHIT! BY THE NAME OF THE ANGEL THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SEE! I DID NOT NEED TO EVER COME ACROSS THIS"

Magnus and I jumped apart. In the doorway stood a crowd of people. Jace, who had just yelled at us, looked disgusted. Lynn and the others looked embarrassed.

"Should we come back another time?" Sarcasm dripped from Lynn's voice. I could not help but roll my eyes. We headed towards the living room and Magnus went to find his instruments to conduct the blood test. He came back carrying a carved wooden chest. On the table, he laid out four dishes, and began to mix a few powers, roots and various liquids together. The concoction turned a strange shade of magenta. He poured the liquid in the four dishes.

"If you share a blood relation, then the liquid will turn clear," he said whilst handing the elves the mundane and Lynn a knife. "Evie, you need to pour your blood in the four dishes,, the rest of you in one them each."

Iz laughed when she saw the glare Lynn gave him for the nickname.

Lynn took the life a dragged the blade across her palm. The blade sliced her skin open, and blood began to pour out of the wounds. She didn't flinch. Rapidly, she let a few drops of her blood in each of the dishes. Following her move, the others imitated her. The liquids turned clear.


End file.
